Yu-Gi-Oh! One-Shot Collection
by SoulEater879
Summary: This is just a collection of random Yu-Gi-Oh One-Shots that I have written. If you like any that you read, let me know and I may consider turning it into an actual story. I hope you enjoy them!


**This is just a really quick fan fiction all thanks to epic randomness.**

**Was talking about this with my roommate and friends and it got us all laughing.**

**Of course half of the laughing was because of the gestures we made**

**Along with half of what I'm going to put on here**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**Me: **Dude what if Obelisk the Tormentor was really what Obelisks were supposed to be in ancient Egypt?

**Roommate: **What you mean the big stone sticks that are supposed to tell time by the sun and were also religious relics?

**Me:** Yeah! What if Kaiba all the sudden summoned him and he was really a big stick instead of the cool looking monster on the card?

**Friend: **That would be funny as hell!

**Me:** Here let me write a fan fiction, give me input on it and let's see where we can get this thing to go. I'm sure the outcome will be hilariously funny.

Yami and Kaiba were locked in the middle of all out duel. Neither of them willing to give in, neither of them wanting to lose the most important duel of their career.

Kaiba had been holding out, he was waiting for that opportune moment to summon his all powerful Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Ishizu had made a mistake giving him this card, for he was planning to use this card to bring Yugi to his knees.

"The time is now Yugi! For I have summoned three monsters to the field, enough to make a sacrifice to summon a stronger monster." Kabia yelled.

Yami grimaced "What do you mean Kaiba?"

Kaiba's smile was malicious. "For now I will summon my all powerful god card OBELISK THE TORMENTOR! Come forth now my mighty beast! Show the world the meaning of true TORMENT! HAHA HAAHAAHAAHAA MWAHHAAHAAHAAHAA!" Kaiba laughed manically.

Yami braced for the worst, quickly devising a plan to counter Kaiba's. "I will stop your Egyptian God card Kaiba, mark my words."

"I doubt that Yugi! Now prepare yourself." Kaiba yelled.

As Obelisk materialized he began to take shape. Kaiba became excited; he couldn't wait to see this mighty creature. But, what he saw next, he had not expected. "Come forth Obelisk! NOW!"

_*STICK*_

"WHAT THE…" Kaiba began.

Obelisk the Tormentor now stood in front of everyone, not as an epic all powerful Egyptian God, but as a large stick of stone with huge glaring eyeballs at the top that uttered the words _*TORMENT* *TORMENT*_

Everyone; Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba; everybody on the dueling platform began to break, unable to consume the laughter growing inside them. "What's a huge stick going to do against Yugi?" Joey asked between laughs. "Stare him to death."

Yami, however, kept a straight face. He tried to remain stern and serious, but only under great strain. Yugi was laughing and rolling on the ground inside the millennium puzzle "HAHAHA! That's the all mighty Obelisk the Tormentor! HAHAHAHA! One of the most powerful Egyptian God cards! SO not what I expected! HAHAHA! I was expecting something with a little more of an intimidation factor! Kaiba has got to be joking!" Yugi said between extreme laughs.

Yami grimaced, holding back a laugh he began "Yugi! You're not exactly helping." Every time Yami glanced at the stick that was Obelisk the Tormentor, it became harder and harder to keep his cool. With all his concentration he told himself 'I must stay serious!' _*GRUNT*_ 'I must stay focused' _*GRUNT*_ 'The fate of the world rests on my shoulders' _*GRUNT* _'I must…not…break!' _*GRUNT*_

But having Yugi inside his head laughing and everyone in the room was laughing so hard they were gripping their sides, trying to catch their breathe but unsuccessful. Finally, Yami thought 'Oh to the hell with it!' He began to laugh, lightly at first but gradually it grew to a full on laugh. "What were the gods thinking! Do they really believe a stone stick can defeat me?" He said between chuckles.

Kaiba was humiliated. Ishizu had lied to him. She said that Obelisk was one of the mightiest Egyptian Gods out of the three. He couldn't believe that the monster painted on the card was not the spirit that was really attached to the card. Falling to his knees he began to cry. "I'm ruined! My career as the greatest duelist in the world is over! I'm a failure and a fraud!" He said between sobs.

Yami was finally able to gain some control over his laughter. "Alright Kaiba! Hahaha, time to put an end to this tom foolery. Slyfer finish his so called Egyptian God!" And with one strike, Slyfer struck down Obelisk as its eyes bugged out and screamed _*TROMENT* *TORMENT*_

With that Yami had won the duel, the platform lowered itself and the duelists exited the dueling arena. They are were very tired, but after what they had just seen they carried on into the night with jokes about Obelisk the 'STICK' Tormentor.

**Me:** Please forgive that this is a rough fan fiction. It may be altered as it's on this site as I come up with a better way to convey what we were laughing so hard about.


End file.
